dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (PC)/Recent
'Previous PC Patch Notes (Steam)' Here are the patch notes and release date. You can also view and discuss at the official forums here. *You can view older patch notes here 7.20 Released 14 March 2012 :*Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards - Part 2 DLC Pack + Hero Outfit :*Buffed Apprentice Exponential Damage Ramps on Lightning Tower and Magic Missile Tower by ~20% :*Added a super-secret awesome reward for those who earn "Transcendent Challenge Champion" :*Editbox for specifying the Item Costs in the Player Shop now displays numerical commas :*Binding chat key to alphanumeric button no longer interferes with EditBox inputs :*You can now browse into and out-of Item Box/Player Shop folders properly with Gamepad control (though you can not create them with Gamepad control, yet) :*"Hardcore" mode now yields a 30% XP wave-completion earnings boost, regardless of difficulty setting :*Added "Pro" Item Upgrade Mode, where you can simply click an item stat directly to immediately invest all needed funds and upgrade the item rapidly. :*Hardcore Mode is now accessible on all Challenges, and gives better reward items (on Campaign and Challenges) than non-Hardcore :*Nightmare Challenges now also give Insane Achievements :*Spike Blockade width increased by 15% :*Level cap raised to 78, along with new Items and Item Qualities :*Controller users can now press "Y" to export data to Local/Open mode :*5 new Achievements + Trophies :*Cross-platform steamplay with Mac :*Fixed issue where Traps would become weaker in various ways if you died in Hardcore mode and your player character disappeared. Also fixes Upgrade Detonation Count decreasing issue with Traps after the player was destroyed (where Upgrading could result in a Det Count decrease). :*Fixed issue where NM Challenges don't add completion credit for lesser difficulties :*Fixed issue where alphabetical keybinding for Chat would result in inability to use that key in edit boxes :*Increased NM Crystal HP by 40% :*Clients can now see the Host's selected mission name of a mission they don't own :*Harpoon Turrets now incorporate target leading into their aiming, making them MUCH more effective against Wyverns and also fast-moving enemies :*Buffed Nightmare Damage Pets by 12% 7.18b Released 20 February 2012 * Battle Royale: 2 points awarded for Player kills, 1 point loss for death-by-monster. Made Demon in this map only attack 60% as often. Reduced number of kills required for Insane and NM victories. * Increased PvP Players HP by NM multiplier on all difficulties * Fixed an issue where players couldn't see the names DLC maps selected in other people's Taverns if they didn't own the content. * Added missing songs to the Tavern jukebox * Updated DDDK to 7.18b, including new precompiled shaders. 7.18 Released 20 February 2012 *Added "Battle Royale" Event content... *Switched TrendyNet encryption API to use custom libraries, not Win32 cryptography. Should resolve the few remaining cases of people unable to connect to TrendyNet due to crypto failure. *Added support for Mac crossplatform-play *Reduced Spider Web toss range by 33% (confirming there was no change to spider webs to make them tougher, but this should make them better to deal with in any case) *Made "Default" color template for costumes re-select that costume's default colors *Fixed misc Apprentice Projectile variants to not be weaker than Apprentice's standard projectile *Player Shops no longer allow selling items > 150 million if it will exceed the 2 billion mana bank limit *Buffed NM DPS pets by 10% *CTF PvP maps now also available in "Open" mode 7.17e Released 17 February 2012 *Barbarian gets HP boost in PvP like other Hero Classes now *45% HP boost to all Heroes in NM (except Squire, Countess, and Barb, -- they're equalized with the others now) *Defense Boost (1.65x) and Hero Boost Healing (4x) buffed for NM *10% Resistances effectiveness buff to NM *Fixed bug with homing projectiles not homing (Spider Webs, Dragon Fireballs, etc) *Mistymire Survival restored to 30 waves (was an error) *5% buff to Mix Mode item Quality *DDDK Updated to 7.17e including example "Assault" map (Tree of Life Assault) 7.17d Released 16 February 2012 *Fixed Harpoons spawn height offset which caused them to sail over the heads of short enemies *Fixed Mix Mode Wyvern spawns on Mistymire *Fixed DDDK Total Conversion cooking/launching (DDDK upgraded to 7.16d) 7.17c Released 16 February 2012 *Harpoon Projectile Collision Height restored to previous value *Fix for bug where Tutorial was forcing "Nightmare" scaling values on Healths and Damages 7.17b Released 16 February 2012 *Countess "Queen of Hearts" outfit no longer has a faster attack speed than default Countess outfit *All Projectile Target leading has been improved to incorporate Z-height changes into its leading calculations (e.g. on stairs/ramps) *All Towers except Deadly Striker now do line-of-sight tracking/targeting checks, no more tracking/shooting into walls (yay for Harpoons) *Increased Harpoon Turret Projectile Speed by 33%, and made Harpoon Turret turn 15% faster *Nightmare Mix Mode now works properly with randomized enemy types. Increased Mix Mode item drop quality slightly to compensate for the potential difficulty increase *Healing Pets no longer get healing-amount affected by Hero Damage status effects *Sky O' Love DU's increased from 80 to 90, map graphics have been better optimized for low-end machines, and completing the map on NM now gives you the non-Mythical Achievement as well *Fixed DefendersStore.com issue where Cupid Pet would break Sync-All functionality 7.17 Released 15 February 2012 *Added free "Etherian Festival of Love" Event content! *Pets can now have variable growth rates -- when they're born, a new Pet will determine how much it grows as you level it up. Some Pets will never get very large, and others may get quite huge. There's only one way to find out... level them up! *Added more music tracks to the Tavern jukebox, because 'we luv u' 7.16c Released 10 February 2012 *Buffed Trap Damage by 25% in NM *Barbarian's Turtle Stance now makes him immune to web projectiles and other stunning attacks *Reduced Retribution damage by 12% more *Reduced Disc Thrower piercing number from 5 to 4 *Increased Phoenix Gun piercing from 4 to 6 *Increased Bone Bow piercing from 1 to 4 *Increased Hunter's Bow piercing from 1 to 5 *Increased Blunderbuss piercing from 1 to 8 *Reduced NM pet DPS by 40%, and unicorn by 50% specifically *Fairies boosted in NM by a total of 5x, previously was 2.5x *Added message to TNet indicating if login failure occurred because you're banned *Buffed Healing Auras in NM by 20%, reduced DU by 1 *50% nerf to Destructoid Robot in NM to bring it in line with other pets 7.16b Released 8 February 2012 *Fixed the issue where the Barbarian's left-handed weapon was inverted *Reduction in time on Assault map 1 by 25 seconds on nightmare and added some more defenses in weaker areas *Reduction in time on assault map 3 by 40 seconds on nightmare *Reduced retribution rate-of-fire by 30% and damage reduced by 25% *45% increase in Barbarian HP on Nightmare, in line with Squire's increase *20% exponential reduction in sale-price of extremely-high-Damage weapons, to prevent sale-price roll-over *Fixed nightmare Squire HP incorrect value on pause screen *Fixed bug where players were making profit from leveling any weapon *Added Barbarian combo by holding both mouse buttons *Reduced visual effects on Snowball launcher *Darkness Traps now affect Ogres with immunity removal and now cost 3 DUs *Remove-from-shop can no longer be used to exceed item box size *When pulling up "More Info" in the Heroes section of the Post game board, the Hide info button has a XBOX right stick icon next to it -- fixed *Scaled down stat speed-boost in NM assault by 40% *Fairy and Healing Aura 2.5x as effective in NM *Normal Damage Pets are 15x as effective in NM *Elemental Pets are 1.5x as effective overall, and Melee Pets are 1.25x as effective in overall, both changes are NM only. *Imps are 4x as effective in NM *Animus/Ponies are 12x as effective in NM *Pets don't attack practice dummies during combat anymore. *Fixed issue where Mobs would still target Barbarian on pure strategy mode *Fixed issue where the Defense Active-Hero Bonus wouldn't re-associate if Hero had left-game and re-added in splitscreen 7.16a Released 1 February 2012 *Barbarian: Fixed an issue where left-handed weapons would sometimes miss *Barbarian: Fixed an issue where players were able to add points into Defenses/Abilities they hadn't yet unlocked *Barbarian: The Leap Ability will no longer allow you to jump away from an enemy *Zoom in/zoom out now works when bound to the keyboard *Items bought from shops should now appear in your Item Box without having to restart the game *Added In-Tavern trophies for Mythical Defender, Hardcore Mythical Defender, Dungeon Raider, Mythical Dungeon Raider, Jingled All the Way, Portal Defender, Mythical Portal Defender, Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple, and Nightmare Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple *Fixed an issue with deleted folders reappearing/not showing items from deleted folders *Fixed an issue where dropped gear was changing into other gear/pets *Fixed a bug where players were able to climb walls with the Outlander outfit *Made Nightmare Assaults use Hero Speed stat boost, albeit at a lower rate than non-Nightmare Assault *Fixed a collision issue on Etherian Mines Assault that was making it difficult for players to jump back to the mineshaft around the second enemy core *Fixed an issue where players with a colon in their name were unable to host game and their name would appear as PlayerXXXXXX when joining other player's games *Fixed an issue where players were unable to join AFK shops due to having the DLC *Fixed a bug where AFK Shops that had a DLC level selected you didn't own would not list 7.16 Released 31 January 2012 * Added "Assault Mission Pack" premium content, free for owners of Eternia Shards Complete Pack * Added "Barbarian Hero Class" premium content * Added "Hardcore Mythical Defender", "Dungeon Raider", and "Mythical Dungeon Raider" Accomplishments & Steam Achievements * Added one-button "Sync All Items to DefenderStore.com", and no longer pops up Steam Overlay after you login to the site! * Hardcore mission completions now save and are visible in your completion stats * Fix for network bandwidth issue involving high-attack-rate projectile towers: tower projectiles are now locally spawned and locally-calculated client-side, completely eliminating their bandwidth cost. * Spider Webbing no longer stacks on players -- you can only be webbed once-at-a-time * Group Hug Achievement can now optionally be earned using the corresponding Gender-Swapped Heroes * Fixed bug where Squire's Blood Rage damage resistance calculation was inverted, erroneously making him take MORE damage as the Blood Rage stat was level updated. This is resolved, and now e.g. 1800 point Blood Rage will cut incoming damage by about 50%, enabling better Squire tanking especially on the high-end. * Added "Q" key to toggle "Front View" mode where you can view the front of your character and rotate around them for tasty pics * Added "H" key to Toggle HUD visibility * Added Item-Box/Hero-Shop "Folder" support (+ Subfolders too) * Added Item Drag-&-Drop support (Drag off Hero Inventory to drop, Drop onto buttons to activate that button's action on the item, etc) * Made Hardcore mode available in all Difficulty settings * Resolved UMF Ogre pathing stuckage case * Added 'Mythical Defender' reward! 'Outlander' costume with special ability * Reduced Healing Ramp Cost by 20% (less Healing Cost per HP increase), and reduced Healing Cost by a straight 40% in NM * Darkness Trap now strips mobs of elemental immunity, and reduced DU cost to 5 * Player Shop Maximum Item Sale Cost is now correctly 200,000,000 (the UI was previously erroneously limiting the number to 8 digits, preventing reaching this maximum) * Added UI Option to disable controller rumble feedback * Fixed the cost of upgrading "Halloween Spooktacular!" items, now is the same as other equivalent items * Fixed another kind of 'Return-To-Tavern-Crash' (perhaps the last) * Buffed Squire Circular Slice damage ramp by 15%, Reduced its cooldown by 1 second, and increased its animation speed by 25% * All Squire Towers HP buffed by 60% in NM, Harpoon Turret rotate speed increased by 40% * Eliminated Speed Boosts in NM Assaults